


Crowns and Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gothic victorian, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Like we dont even know there name, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Seung Gil, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Princes & Princesses, Protective Victor, Vampire Phichit, Vampire Yuuri, Vampires, Yeah There's gonna be smut, Yuuri has nice thighs, Yuuri is some what royalty, i think, smut MAYBE, there will be more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm bad at summarising things so just look inside





	1. Crowns and Blood

Welcome welcome , To my wonderful tale it might not be the best but please enjoy. Now where do I start? The story is about Yuuri but...

Well to put it simply Yuuri is a Vampire. And No one could tell that Yuuri was one. Vampires are seen as Cold, Mysterious, and Dominant. At the time people didn't like Vampires, They weren't killed or anything, just disrespected. Yuuri also had a friend that was also a Vampire, Phichit.

It was also kinda hard to tell that Phichit was a Vampire. But eventually someone found out, And Phichit works as a servant for Prince Seung-Gil. That's how Vampires were treated, servants. You see, People knew about Yuuri being a Vampire. But they didn't make him a servant because he was distantly related to a Prince.

So Yuuri lived a some what normal life. Still, not everyone knew he was a vampire, sure he carried an umbrella with him out side but that was normal. You see everyone wore a gothic victorian type of clothing, so it was completely normal. 

Oh, and don't worry about Phichit, Yuuri and him sent letters to each othe. Of course the first thing Yuuri asked Phichit when he was a servant was, how the Prince was treating him. And to Yuuris surprise the Prince was treating Phichit quite well. Phichit that he was quiet and pretty emotionless, but he was very nice to him.  
Yuuri was happy to know that his friend was in good hands. 

But Tonight Yuuri was happy about something else. Prince Viktor was having a ball and eveyone was invited.. This was Yuuris chance to finally talk to him. Yuuri had spent days trying to find a nice outfit to wear, he even messaged Phichit asking what he should wear. Phichit told him to not worry, He Also informed Yuuri that he was going to the ball. 

Most servants didn't attend the ball, they just helped set it up and take it down, But Phichit was lucky. Prince Seung-Gil let him attend. Yuuri hadn't seen Phichit in a long time, and knowing that his friend was gonna be there made him a little less worried.

Finally after what seemed like years Yuuri finally picked out an outfit. He had his favorite black vest, a white shirt that you could only see the collar of, (and not the sleeves) see through black shirt, but the shirts sleeves were so long that it not only coved his arms but made a fingerless glove. 

Yuuri put some black pants and dress shoes and was ready to go.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Yuuri got to the castle's ballroom he already saw a bunch of people there. He looked around and saw a food bar, and across from that there was a blood bar. "Wow" Yuri thought "Prince Viktor really cares about everyone." Yuuri shook his head "Now's not the time to think about Prince Viktor, I have to find Phichit first."

Yuuri started walking around looking for him, hopefully it wouldn't be to hard to find him. As Yuuri was walking through the dance floor he bumped into someone. "I'm really sorry I wasn't looking at were I was going and I-" Yuuri looked up and saw Prince Viktor standing right in front of him. 

Yuuri felt even more embarrassed, and wanted to run but just stood frozen in shock. Prince Viktor extended his arm "Shall we dance?" "U-uh Um I-I" with out getting a word out Prince Viktor grabbed Yuuri and started to dance with him. Yuuri finally spoke "I'm very sorry your highness." "Your highness?" Viktor said and chuckled "Just call me Viktor, your royalty too right?" "Barely" Yuuri told him "Well royalty is royalty and you sure dance like one." Viktor told him.

"Huh" Yuuri had a confused look on his face "Don't think I haven't seen you dance before" Viktor got closer to Yuuri "You're really good" Viktor smirked making Yuuri blush even more. "Oh" Viktor started to remember "What is your name?" "It's Yuuri Katsuki" Yuuri told him and Viktor pulled him closer. Viktor and Yuuri locked eyes for a moment but Yuuri looked over and saw Phichit. He let go of Viktor and made his way to Phichit.

"Yuuri" Phichit walked over to Yuuri and gave him a hug "I haven't seen you in for ever" Phichit let go of Yuuri so he could look at his outfit "Nice" Phichit said and smiled "You too" Yuuri smiled. "Yuuri who were you just dancing with?" Phichit asked "Prince Viktor" Yuuri said shyly. Phichit turned Yuuri around and started pushing him "Well go dance with him before some girl trays to take him away" "Phichit I wanted to see you" Yuuri told him "Don't worry Seung-Gil's nice to me he'll let me visit you any time." Phichit countinued to push him.

"Okay, fine" Yuuri started to head towards Viktor. "Ah, There you are I thought you left me " Viktor said pulled Yuuri back in "Sorry I just saw a friend and went to go see him." "There's no need to apologies, I understand." Viktor said.

As Viktor and Yuuri danced more people made room for them to dance. Yuuri almost forgot that he was dancing with Viktor he smiled and blushed a bit. Viktor whished this night would nevet end he felt... In love and looked deeply into Yuuris eyes. It was like a fairytale and everyone around them could feel it too. Viktor saw Yuuri slowing down so he did too. 

But Yuuri wasn't slowing down to make it more romantic, Yuuri slowed down even more and collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think


	2. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think

Yuuri woke up but something seemed off. He was laying in a bed and he could tell by how soft it was, it wasn't his. "Yuuri, Thank gid you're awake" Viktor was sitting on the bed next to Yuuri. "What happen-" Yuuri was cut off by his own stomach growling "Oh yeah" Yuuri started to remember "I haven't had anything all day." 

"Okay, I'll get you some food as soon as possib-" "wait Viktor" Yuuri stopped him "I-I don't need food." "Of course you do" Viktor said "N-no Viktor I'm a Vampire" Yuuri told him. Viktor was a little shocked at what Yuuri just told him. "oh." was the only thing that came out of Viktor's mouth. 

Viktor got in the bed with Yuuri and pulled Yuuri towards him "go ahead" Viktor moved some of his clothing out of the way so Yuuri could get to Viktor's neck. "Viktor, I can't " Yuuri said backing up "You have to get something in your system before you pass out again" Viktor said slightly mad.

Yuuri gulped and made his way to Viktor's neck. When Yuuri got down on Viktors neck he heard a sharp inhale from him. In all of his life Yuuri had never done this before. Yuuri smiled a little he had never thought that he would be sucking blood out of Viktor.

Yuuri let go of Viktor's neck "that's all I need." "Yuuri you can get as much as you need" Viktor told him. Yuuri sighed and went back to drinking Viktor blood. But this time Viktor put his hand on the back of Yuuri's head comforting him. Yuuri felt better about doing this and kept drinking his blood.

"Viktor I have the medici-" the two heard someone gasp "A VAMPIRE!" the man shouted and held up something to throw at Yuuri. "Wait!" Viktor told the man "I'm helping this boy" Viktor pressed Yuuri against his chest "Leave."

The man left the room and mumbled something "Sorry about that, I'll have him fired" Viktor said "Viktor you don't have to, That's a normal reaction for seeing something like that" Yuuri felt even worse then he already did. "Yuuri." Viktor moved his head so he looked him in the eyes "He tried to hurt you."

"What do you expect I'm a Vampire of course he would!" Yuuri knew that this was his fault "Yuuri from know on, you'll be living with me." 

"Viktor you don't have to, and what about my family they'll be worried about me" "Don't worry I'll send a letter to them" Viktor smiled "Well then it's a bit dark out so we should be heading to bed" Viktor closed the door and curtains. "For now you can wear some of my pajamas, they may be a little big on you." Viktor started undressing.

Yuuri still couldn't belive what was happening, he danced with the Prince he admired and now he's gonna be living with him. "I can't believe I'm becoming Viktor Nikiforov's servant" Yuuri smiled and Viktor turned around "Servant, Yuuri You're nor becoming my servant" "then what am I becoming" Yuuri was a bit nervous.

Viktor started to think "I guess in a way you're becoming my husband" "What!" Yuuri was shocked and flustered. "Anyways Yuuri hear are some clothes" Viktor handed them to him.As Yuuri started to get undressed Viktor hadn't took his eyes off him "Um Viktor could you look the other way" Yuuri asked him and Viktor did so.

Yuuri thought "Viktor was right these are a bit big on me." "Okay Viktor you can look at me now" Yuuri told him. When Viktor turned around he had a big smile on his face "Yuuri, you look so adorable" Yuuri tilted his head "really?" "Of course I would never lie to you" Viktor started to get on the bed "I didn't know we were sharing beds" Yuuri asked flustered.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hands and looked him in the eyes "if you're uncomfortable I could sleep somewhere else" Yuuri didn't want to make Viktor feel like he had to do everything for him "No it's fine just weird". Viktor kissed Yuuri on the forehead "Goodnight my love" Yuuri blushed "Goodnight Viktor."

When the two went to sleep it felt like when they were dancing, a fairytale but a little too good to be true. Viktor was already in love with Yuuri- He was obsessed with Yuuri. The way he looked, the way he danced, when he got flustered, and when he rejected his offer Viktor loved all off him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuuri~ it's time for breakfast" Viktor tap on his shoulder. Yuuri sat up and rubbed his eyes "It's morning?" It was dark in the room. "I put up darker curtains so the sun wouldn't be shining in your face" Viktor smiled. "Thank you Viktor" Yuuri hopped off the bed "oh yeah, um could you show me were the dining table is?" Yuuri asked "Just follow me" Viktor grabbed Yuuri hand. 

When they got to the table there was a plate that had two strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, a pancake, abd a glass of milk. And then one chair to the right of that one was just a glass of something red probably blood.

Yuuri sat down and started drinking it, he could tell it was animal blood it tasted different then human blood. While Yuuri was drinking it he couldn't help but stare at Viktor. The food looked really good, but it would do nothing for him. 

Viktor stood in front of Yuuri "Would you rather have my blood?" Yuuri didn't say anything he just nodded and bit into Viktor neck. He felt relax while doing this and he could feel Viktor getting used to it. Yuuri felt warm, like this was his home, he could probably fall asleep on Viktor's shoulder.

When Yuuri was full he looked at Viktor's neck and could see the fang marks on his neck. Yuuri smiled and lightly giggled "What's so funny" Viktor smiled "I just like looking at your neck" Yuuri said and gave Viktor's neck a little kiss.

Viktor spoke "oh, my servants are going to measure you today so they can start making clothes" And before Yuuri could say anything he was dragged away by the servants. "Prince Nikiforov" a man spoke "You have a letter from Prince Seung-Gil" The man handed him the letter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Prince Viktor

If you weren't already informed one of my servants are Yuuri's friend. He has been asking me if he could visit anytime soon.

From Prince Seung-Gil  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Viktor crumpled the letter and threw it in the nearest trash bin. He didn't want him to see Yuuri, he would try to take Yuuri away from him.

"Viktor" Yuuri called him from the dressing room "I'm coming" Viktor smiled and headed towards the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think


	3. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #LetPhichitVisitYuuri

"Seung-Gil did Viktor give you an answer?" Phichit asked walking over to Seung-Gil "No not yet" Seung-Gil sighed. "Didn't you say Viktor doesn't take long to respond?" Phichit asked "yes, he usually does, but Yuuri lives with him now and Viktor is probably busy doing something with him" Seung-Gil explained. "But I sorta promised Yuuri I would see him" Phichit said and looked down "Do you think Viktor's keeping me away from Yuuri?" 

Seung-Gil wouldn't think Phichit thought like that "Of course not, and if it get's to a point where we have to wait too long we could always invite our selves over" "Really" Phichit smiled "Thank you Seung-Gil" Phichit gave Seung-Gil a kiss on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have all the measurements for Yuuri"A servant told Viktor "Good, Now if we want Yuuri to have clothes by the end of the day you guys need to get to sewing and those who can't sew you can go but some clothes for Yuuri" Viktor smiled and grabbed Yuuri out of the room.

"Viktor, you really don't have to I have clothes at home you" Yuuri told him "Okay fine" Viktor walked back into the dressing room "Those who have to shopping no longer have to" Viktor told them and went back to Yuuri.

"I know you have clothing at home but you have nothing to wear to go out" Viktor said reminding Yuuri that he was wearing his pajamas. "I have my clothes from the ball" Yuuri reminded Viktor. "Oh yeah, Well you can go get changed and I'll just wait here" Viktor said waiting for Yuuri to go to his room.

Viktor wanted to surprise Yuuri by getting an umvrealla for him. Viktor knew he had to have had a umbrella somewhere. After a while Viktor found a Black umbrella for him, he couldn't wait to see what Yuuri Would say about it.

Yuuri walked out looking dashing as ever "here Yuuri I brought you an umbrella"Viktor handed it to Yuuri and he smiled "Thank you Viktor" "Shall we get going?"Viktor asked and Yuuri nodded and the two headed to Yuuri's house. To Viktor's surprise Yuuri didn't live that far.

Viktor went up to the front door and knocked on it. A woman opened the door looking shocked and ran to Yuuri and hugged him. "Yuuri, we were worried" "I'm fine mom" Yuuri said to the woman. Yuuri's mom saw Viktor and bowed "Hello prince Viktor what brings you here?" She asked and Yuuri turned his to Viktor "I thought you sent them a letter" "Sorry Yuuri I forgot" Viktor smiled.

Yuuri's mom looked confused "You see Mrs.Katsuki Your son will be living with me and we are here to pick up some clothes" Viktor told her "Well don't let stop you come right in" She smiled and moved so the boys could get through.

Yuuri showed Viktor to his room "Wow, it's small" Viktor pointed out "Hey-" "It's cute" Viktor smiled "Oh" Yuuri blushed. Yuuri opened his dresser and picked out some clothes. 

"Is this all you need?" Viktor asked pointing to the clothes Yuuri had "I think it's good for now" Yuuri said "Well is there anything else you want to take with you?" Viktor asked.

"There is" Yuri said and grabbed a sheet of paper "What is it?" Viktor looked over to see a drawing of a dog "I used to have a dog and one of my friends sketched them so I wouldn't forget" Yuuri told him. Viktor smiled "so you're a dog person, that's nice" Yuuri didn't know what Viktor ment by that, but he went with it.

"Well if that's all you need we can go" Viktor said and Yuuri started walking out. Viktor had to carry the umbrella, but he didn't mind. 

Yuuri put down his clothes on the table nearest to him. Viktor stood at the entrance like he was waiting for something. "Um, Viktor?" Yuuri asked but heard the sound of panting and footsteps hitting the floor.

"Makkachin!"Viktor smiled "Yuuri this is my dog Makkachin" Yuuri walked over and the dog jumped on him. Yuuri smiled and giggled, he looked at the dog, it reminded Yuuri of his old dog.

"Prince Viktor the clothes are finished" One of the servants informed him. Yuuri got up and he was directed to the dressing room "Please take a look at the clothes and tells us if you don't like something, and try them on since you're already in here" a Servant said and all of the servants left the room.

 

Yuuri look through the outfits they were all fancy and nice but one cought his eye.

It looked like there was a black bra and under wear with a fishnet over it with some design on it and it was paried with some see through stockings.

It was lingerie.

Just seeing it made Yuuri blush "Why would Viktor's servants make something like that" Yuuri thought "Well it wouldn't hurt to try it on." Yuuri slipped into it and looked at himself. The stockings were a bit tight on his thighs but not too tight. While looking at himself Yuuri heard his stomach rumbling "Viktor!" He called for him.

Viktor was in the room pretty fast and what he saw please him "Viktor, I'm hungry" Yuuri blushed looking down on embarrassment. Viktor waisted no time and picked Yuuri up. Yuuri's legs and arms wrapped around him and Viktor stumbled back when Yuuri's fangs sank into him. Yuuri didn't care about what he was wearing or where he was at he always felt relaxed on Viktor's shoulder.

Yuuri began to drink Viktor blood and even started bitting into Viktor's neck more. More blood came out and Yuuri made sure he would take every last drop.  
Yuuri would've but

BANG

The door slammed opened, Viktor dropped Yuuri.  
"Seung-Gil what are you doing here?"


	4. Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so offten life's been kida ehh

Yuuri couldn't belive what was happening, another Prince and his best friend seeing him wear something so lewd. Flustered Yuuri runs back into the dressing room. "Viktor, I need to talk with you" Seung-gil spoke and Viktor turned his head to face Seung-gil. "What is it" Viktor tries to hide the fact that he is upset with Seung-Gil. 

Seung-Gil turns to Phichit and nods his head. Phichit walked over to the dressing room and walked in. Viktor wanted to stop Phichit but he knew seung-gil wouldn't have it that way. Seung-Gil turned back to Viktor "What do you think you're doing?" 

"What do mean?" Viktor asked "You know damn well what you're doing" Seung-Gil responds. "I've done nothing wrong I'm just being a gentleman " Viktor smiled. "Does a gentleman keep someone from going anywhere or seeing anyone?" Seung-Gil crossed his arms "I've done no such thing" Seung-gil walks closer making Viktor back up.

"Oh really , then what about my letter that you ignored" Viktor stops backing up and speaks "I've received no letter" "You know you got a letter quit lying " Seung-Gil was upset with Viktor. "Maybe the messenger dropped it " Viktor said. "Blaming my messenger now, you're pathetic" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuuri" Phichit smiled and hugged him "Phichit it's good seeing you again" Yuuri smiled. "Did Viktor tell you anything about getting a letter?" Phichit just wanted to get to the point. "No, he hasn't" Yuuri told him "Well Seung-Gil sent him one and Viktor didn't respond" Phichit said. Yuuri jolted up "Viktor wouldn't lie to me, he told me he wouldn't" 

"Yuuri, I'm not saying Viktor lied to you I know he's treating you well" Phichit knew Viktor was up to something, love makes a person do all sorts of things. Yuuri calmed down a little and spoke "Before I went into the room, what did it look like me and Viktor were doing" Yuuri looked down and blushed.

"Looked like you and Viktor were gonna have the sexy time" Phicht giggled "shut up" Yuuri giggled and playfully pushed Phichit. In the middle of the two boys giggling they heard yelling. Phichit got up and went out the room to see what was happening. Yuuri got up put on a robe and followed Phichit out.

Viktor and Seung-gil were still arguing and Viktor backed up into a small trash bin making it fall over. A small crumpled up paper fell out and before Viktor could put it back Seung-Gil grabbed it "if you didn't get my letter" Seung-Gil faces the paper to Viktor "then what's this" and points to his signature On the paper.

Yuuri runs over and grabs the paper from seung-gil's hand. He skims over it, Yuuri didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Yuuri looked up at Viktor with teary eyes "you liar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so offten life's been kida ehh
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think


	5. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys had to wait so long my internet been kinda crappy and I've been sorta lazy.

Yuuri ran upstairs with tears in his eyes not caring if he fell. "Yuuri" Phichit called to him and extended his arm out trying to stop him but failed. "I don't think now is a good time to see Yuuri" Seung-gil said placing a hand on Phichit's shoulder. The two of them left the castle leaving Viktor to deal with this himself. 

Viktor didn't know what to do he doesn't know how to react when people are crying. "Yuuri!" Viktor called out hoping to get a response , but got nothing instead. He had to see Yuuri, talk to him. Viktor ran up the stairs and to his room.

"Yuuri please let me explain" Viktor said right up against the door. Viktor couldn't hear much besides sobs so he opened the door to try to talk to Yuuri.

When Viktor open the door he saw Yuuri on the floor shacking and sobbing "please don't hurt me" Yuuri said placing his hands behind his head. 

From where Viktor was at he most likely hit Yuuri with the door and felt really bad about it. "Yuuri" Viktor began as he stepped in the room "Would never hurt you" Viktor kneeld down to Yuuri trying to calm him. "How do I know your not lying about that!" Yuuri choked out and sat up. "Yuuri" Viktor extended his arm out to reach Yuuri's face so he would wipe off his tears. 

"I wouldn't-" Viktor was cut off by a hand slapping his hand away "don't touch me" Yuuri said. Viktor felt even worse he didn't know what to do or say so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm so sorry Yuuri, I just didn't want anyone to take you from me" "PICHIT AND SEUNG-GIL ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP , WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT PHICHT WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Yuuri shouted at Viktor with all of his breath. 

"Yuuri, I-I didn't know" Yuuri's crying stop a bit but then a couple more tears fell. "I'm sorry Viktor" Yuuri said looking down "Yuuri you shouldn't be sorry, I'm the one who should be" Viktor said morning closer to Yuuri "I caused you so much trouble though" Yuuri spoke.

Viktor hugged Yuuri "all you caused me was happiness" Viktor started "I wouldn't take back any second with you if I could" Yuuri looked up at Viktor. Viktor wasn't lying he loved that boy so much maybe a little too much but Yuuri could see that he was truthful.

Yuuri hugged Viktor back "I'm such in idiot" and smiled "I'm the idiot here" Viktor said "I didn't know one of my fellow Prince was in a relationship!" The two laughed and held each other tightly "come on Yuuri let's get to bed" Viktor stood up and out hia arm out so Yuuri could grab his hand. 

The two boys went to bed peacefully knowing they loved each other dearly . But alas Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night with a rumble in his stomach.

Yuuri looked over at Viktor, he didn't want to wake him up. He felt like he caused him enough trouble, crying and all. So Yuuri got up from the bed to get a meal. Before exiting the room he looked back at Viktor sleeping peacefully.

Yuuri couldn't believe what he was doing, it was stupid. He should've turned back at that moment and went to Viktor. He didn't 'princes need there rest' Yuuri told himself. Yuuri went over to the kitchen to see if there was any animal blood left , there wasn't. 

Yuuri had to get the next best thing , one of the servants. Since it was dark out and the castle was huge Yuuri grabbed a knife for his safety. Yuuri looked around no servants to be seen so far. Yuuri walked forward and saw a light so he headed toward it. One servant walked out not aware of Yuuri's presents and continued waking. Yuuri silently walked up behind the servant.

Before Yuuri could do anything he tried to calm himself down and gulped. Yuur reached his arm out to pull the servant close to him and bit there neck. 'Shit' Yuuri thought 'how am I going to make sure they don't scream'  
Yuuir looked at his kinfe welding hand and build up the courage to do it. He shakily brought the knife up and stabbed them in the chest were there heart was.

When the servant collapsed Yuuri dropped to his knees hyperventilating and freaking out "I'm not a murder" he said crying "I'm n-not a-" Yuuri's sobs stopped him from finishing "VIKTOR" he yelled out not caring walking the whole castle up.

Yuuri heard foot steps getting closer to him from the stairs. He was hoping and praying it was Viktor , then Yuuri heard a gasp.

"Yuuri"


	6. Love (a Seungchuchu sorta extra)

Seung-Gil sat at a desk in his room book in hand and trying to focus. "Seung do you think Yuuri will be okay" Phichit spoke from the bed. Seung-Gil turned his head to face his lover. "I assure you that Viktor is handling this well" Seung-Gil knew how badly Viktor loved that boy , and knew he would do anything and everything for him.

 

"And if you ever get too worried we can go see him" Seung-Gil reassured him with a faint smile. Phichit was happy with what Seung had said and reached his arms out for a hug. Seung-Gil sighed and put his book down to walk over to his bed. 

 

"I love you Seung-Gil" Phichit said embracing him.   
"I love you too" Seung-Gil said giving the other a kiss on the cheek and started walking back to his desk. "Wait" Phichit said stopping the raven haired man "come and lay with me , you can read your book"

Seung-gil grabbed his book and went over to the bed to lay down next to his lover. Phichit smiled and nuzzled into Seung , making it hard to focus on the book. As a couple minutes went by, Seung-Gil was still reading his book probably forgetting Phichit was even there. 

 

Phichit noticed that Seung-Gil was very indulged in his story and kissed his cheek reminding him he was there. Yet Seung was still reading. Phichit frowned and gave him another kiss, still no response. Then an idea sparked in his head. Phichit got close to Seungs ear and whispered "Seung-Gil~ I wanted you to come to ned so I wouldn't be lonely but I still am~" Phichit followed up with light kisses down Seungs neck.

 

Seung-Gil drops his book and turned his head to Phichit and started leaning closer. "You know if you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself" Seung-Gil smirked and Phichit smiled. He loved seeing him like this. "go ahead Seung let the beast out" Seung-gil moved so he was on top of Phichit and took one of his hands to put Phichits above his head.

 

Seung-Gil have Phichit a quick kiss and smirked"Sure thing, promise me you'll be a good boy this time"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think about it (ノ・3・)ノ


End file.
